


the visitation of the ghost

by the5throommate



Series: reddie smut stash [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal, Body Horror, Dick riding, Gore, Graphic, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, PTSD, Riding, Smut, cum shots, reposted after i deleted the first one during a manic episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: after Eddie dies, he visits Richie in his room
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie smut stash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	the visitation of the ghost

**Author's Note:**

> *final pam voice* god forgive me

“Richie... _Richie_ …” 

He couldn’t do anything other than smile as he watched from his reclined position on the bed. Eddie Kaspbrak, lean, muscled, tan skin glistening with sweat, riding the everloving fuck out of his dick like he had already been doing it for years. Richie let his hands slide up Eddie’s thighs, up his torso, stoping to squeeze at his pecs, rubbing at hard nipples with his thumbs. He could feel Eddie’s breath hitch in his chest. 

“Fu-fucking hell, Richie…” stammered Eddie, dipping down to catch Richie’s mouth in his, the kiss sloppy and wet, Eddie’s hips never slowing on Richie’s lap. 

“Eddie, holy shit, man,” Richie gasped as their lips parted. “Jesus, Eddie, you’re so good, you’re incredible, I-I love you, Eddie, Eddie I love you so much…” 

Eddie huffed a little laugh in response. “I love you too,” he said, lifting himself almost completely off of Richie’s cock, sharply bringing himself back down to emphasize his last word, “loser.” 

“Takes one to know one, Eds.” 

They continued, no more words, only heavy breaths, flesh on flesh and the high-pitched squeak of the cheap bed frame. 

“Mm, R-Richie, God, Richie, I’m close, I’m gonna-”

“G-good, good, babe, me-me too, you’re so good to me…”

“Richie. Richie. Cum in me. God, Richie, cum in me, please!”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I will, I’m super close babe just-just a bit more, fuck, _yes_ …”

Eddie began to pick up his pace, harder and faster, hand now pumping his own leaking cock. “Richie,” he moaned. “ _Richie._ ”

He gripped at the nape of Eddie’s neck as he himself inched closer, wanting to kiss him again, to taste him as he came. He missed his chance. 

Richie must have closed his eyes at some point because right now he was opening them, blurry-eyed, dazed and a bit confused, looking up at Eddie who was on top of him, moaning, squirting hot cum onto Richie’s chest and face. Eddie moaned again, but not in a very sexy way, Richie thought. He laughed a bit. 

“Dude, it’s just jizz, it wipes right off! We can change the sheets, too, don’t worry.” 

As Eddie’s face began to come into focus for Richie, he made another sound: a sort of pained whine. “Ri-Richie?” 

Richie was reclined the cold, wet rocks in the cavern underneath Neibolt Street, his chest and face covered in hot blood. Eddie Kaspbrak was kneeling above him, nearly sitting in his lap, blood spilling from his mouth and tears beginning to fill his eyes. The spike protruded horribly from his chest, dripping liquid viscera and gore. 

_“EDDIE!”_

“Richie?”

  
  


***

  
  


Richie Toizer jolted awake, flailing around in tangled his tangled bed sheets. He tossed the sheets away, frantically peeling off his sweat-soaked t-shirt and tossing that away too, feeling somewhat but not completely less constricted. His heart hammered in his chest as he lay back on his bare mattress, choking sobs shaking his body, trying to remember what Beverly had told him.

_Slow deep breaths, count to ten, if it doesn’t work then do it again._

And he did. As best as he could. Slow deep breaths, count to ten, if it doesn’t work then do it again. And again. And. again. And again. 

Richie must have closed his eyes at some point because right now he was opening them, blurry-eyed, dazed and a bit confused. Eddie Kaspbrak sat on his lap, fully nude, looking down at him, a warm hand following Richie’s happy trail up to his chest, across his collar bone, until Eddie was cradling Richie’s head in his hand, a thumb rubbing gently back and forth on his cheek. Eddie smiled down at him. 

“Hey, Richie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this whole thing thank u and im sorry
> 
> comments and feedback greatly appreciated as always (*´∀`*)
> 
> for every fic/fic chapter i write i chose a song to go along with it :) [here's the song for this fic!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zrSoHgAAWo)
> 
> if u enjoyed this piece of writing PLEASE consider checking out my main multi-chapter slow-burn reddie fic [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028092/chapters/52570465)!! it is my baby at the moment and im pretty proud of it and could always use some feedback ;_; 
> 
> you can also check me out on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/frankenslime)


End file.
